


rings the same color

by ThatOneFan



Series: an oath to live together [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dancing, Established Relationship, Future Fic, Gay Terra (Kingdom Hearts), Homophobia, M/M, Marriage, Post-Kingdom Hearts III, Weddings, bc we ignore sora disappearing in this house
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:49:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27318037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneFan/pseuds/ThatOneFan
Summary: "Can you believe it ??  Married."Riku laughs from where his head is settled against Terra's chest as his husband ( husband, he'll never get over that ) leads him across the floor.  In all honestly, Riku hadn't ever imagined himself getting married, always the bridesmaid and never the bride, as they said.  He'd planned on it being that way for, well, forever.  And then Terra came and threw a wrench in those plans.He'd never been so happy to have something ruined before.
Relationships: Kairi/Olette (Kingdom Hearts), Riku/Terra (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: an oath to live together [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2000680
Kudos: 8





	rings the same color

**Author's Note:**

> once again, terriku fandom where you at. this started life as a terriku college au but that wasn't happening. and yes i absolutely WAS listening to chikai writing this.
> 
> (honks my little clown nose) i gotta write all the fic i wanna read apparently. this is really super soft and self-indulgent bc i love weddings so. enjoy, i guess.
> 
> got the title from the translated chikai lyrics.

"Care to dance with me ??"

Riku hears Terra's laughter before he looks up at him, met with an outstretched hand and a warm smile. He's sure some kind of slow song is going to start, they _are_ expected to have the first dance. After all, it was _their_ wedding. Not that Riku had ever considered himself here before. _At_ a wedding, that's some place familiar. Wearing a suit that's uncomfortable and hot, sitting off to the side and watching the happy couple dance and other couples join them. In theory, weddings were nice, people were happy, and he had to wear a suit for a few hours to make people happy.

Yes, _being_ at weddings was familiar to Riku. Just not that wedding being his _own_.

"I'd love to."

Riku grins, finally taking Terra's hand and letting himself be pulled into a dance, Terra's other hand settling on his waist and Riku's free hand finding his shoulder. He's right, the song _is_ slow, he would know. It's _their_ wedding playlist. _They_ made this together, seven months ago, sitting on the couch and going over what they'd planned so far. It was Terra's idea to make the playlist themselves instead of leaving it up to someone else. _That way, it has more meaning._

This was the slow song he'd picked. It'd played at Kairi's wedding a year and a half, her and Olette danced to this. It was the same time that they'd first _actually_ discussed getting married. Riku was half-certain Terra had been _joking_ when halfway through a dance he'd whispered _what if we got married ??_ Riku had laughed until he realized Terra was serious, and he thought for a moment. After all, he'd already decided he'd spend the rest of his life with Terra, he didn't see the need to get married. But the more he thought about it, being _married_ sounded pretty nice. Getting to call Terra not just his _boyfriend_ , but his _husband_....That made his heart skip a beat. He remembers _exactly_ what he'd said in response, face red and smile hidden in Terra's shoulder.

 _Yeah. I'd like that_.

Here they were, now. Slow dancing at their own wedding reception, with their music playing and everything. It feels _surreal_ , and Riku laughs softly, which makes Terra laugh as well, a low rumble in his chest that Riku feels more than hears. He smiles, closing his eyes for a moment before he speaks.

"Can you believe it ?? _Married_."

Riku laughs from where his head is settled against Terra's chest as his husband ( _husband_ , he'll never get over that ) leads him across the floor. In all honestly, Riku hadn't _ever_ imagined himself getting married, always the bridesmaid and never the bride, as they said. He'd planned on it being that way for, well, forever. And then Terra came and threw a wrench in those plans.

He'd never been so happy to have something ruined before.

"Stuck with me forever, _Mr. Amano-Abelard_."

Terra laughs, pulling his hand from Riku's to show his ring with a bright grin, bigger than any Riku had ever seen from him before. And in five years together, he'd seen plenty of smiles, plenty of grins and smirks and other expressions. But seeing Terra _happy_ ?? That was Riku's favorite. The fact that their names sounded so good together, just like he knew they would, made Riku almost _giddy_ , laughing as he looks up at Terra, whose expression is much the same, eyes bright and cheeks pink the same as his own, and something bubbles in his chest, though Riku isn't sure whether that's the champagne or the sheer _joy_ filling him now.

The name conversation had come four months ago, another casual conversation over dinner. They're doing dishes, Terra washes and Riku dries, and Terra simply.... _asks_. It stuns Riku into silence for a moment, that soft and gentle question, spoken the same way as if he'd just asked what the weather would be like tomorrow.

_How do you feel about last names ??_

It wasn't like Riku felt any attachment to his own last name. He wasn't intending to carry it on, he wouldn't have children, so he was more than okay just taking Terra's, really he'd just assumed. But it was so utterly _Terra_ to ask how _Riku_ would feel that he felt his heart might burst out of his chest. Riku smiles, setting down the dish in his hand as he finished drying, realizing that Terra's still waiting for a response. He says he wouldn't mind taking Terra's, he'd rather be part of _his_ family than the one he was born into. In typical Terra fashion, he smiles, taking Riku's hands in his own, warm and still wet from soapy water.

_This is about both of us, so....How about both ??_

It was a fond memory, but then again, Riku didn't think he had any memories that _weren't_. It wasn't perfect, no relationship truly was, their first year was rough. It was hard, working on themselves, working with each other, being there even when they didn't want to be sometimes. But they'd made it work, truly, and look at where it got them.

 _Married_. With real rings and everything.

It was just a shame to see empty chairs and empty tables. That couldn't be helped, though, and Riku's quite frankly _glad_ they stayed empty. He'd come to terms a while ago that it wasn't _his_ fault that he wasn't who his parents wanted him to be, and it wasn't _his_ fault they couldn't put that aside and love who he was, accept who he was and the man he loved. It wasn't _his_ fault the invitation they'd sent had been returned, and no matter how much it hurt, it wouldn't be his fault.

"I didn't think I'd actually get married."

Terra hums in response, spinning him out before pulling Riku back in with a soft smile. They weren't dancers, not by any means. Everytime they tried, Terra would step on his toes or trip over his own feet or get the steps mixed up. He was graceless in a charming way, but Riku didn't care, it was sweet that he was willing to try.

"Me neither."

Terra admits softly, looking around at the other couples that had joined them, but he didn't care, he'd barely noticed them, truly. He was more focused on this, dancing with his _husband_ , but he doesn't miss the grin they get from both Ven _and_ Sora. They were terrible schemers, but Terra loved them dearly, Riku did too.

"You practiced ??"

Terra's cheeks flush a little, and he laughs, but Riku smiles, leaning up to press his lips to Terra's cheek with a smile. He didn't care if Terra stepped on his toes or couldn't find a rhythm to save his life, and he didn't care if it happened in their living room or in front of their family and friends. But Terra _practiced_. He learned how to dance for _him_ , and Riku's heart swells, aching sweetly in his chest now. The music has changed now, another slow song that Terra picked this time. Terra's hand on his waist is more pressed against his lower back, keeping him close, and RIku smiles, he feels like he hasn't _stopped_ smiling all day. His dress shoes are uncomfortable and his cheeks hurt, but he's so much _happier_ than he's been in years.

He's still smiling later when Terra asks if he's ready to go, holding his hand out to Riku again with that same warm smile, it feels like nothing and _everything's_ changed all at once. Riku takes his hand and lets Terra pull him to his feet as they walk outside, the rest of their friends making their way out as well. Terra looks at them, then back to Riku with a grin, pulling him into a kiss that's more smiling and brushing of lips than a _real_ kiss, but Riku's heart skips anyways.

"I love you, Riku Amano-Abelard."

And Riku's got the rest of his life to get used to hearing that.

**Author's Note:**

> honks my clown nose again because i love terriku more than anything and it's criminal that there's not more content for them. anyway, i had the writing bug. is this great ?? no, probably not, but i liked writing it.
> 
> if you liked it, leave a comment and kudos !!
> 
> until next time, see ya space cowboy !!


End file.
